The Rescuers
by Masked Mouse
Summary: The Rescue aid society sends Basil and Isabella to help Stefano. Who is being held in the clutches of Carface who is after a rare diamond.
1. Chapter 1

The Rescuers:

Summery: The Rescue aid society in Toon Town sends Basil and Isabella have to help Stefano. Who is bieng held in the clutches of Carface who is after a rare diamond.

Cast:

Bernard: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Miss Bianca: Isabella (my oc)

Penny: Stefano (Madgascer 3)

Extras: Vitaly (Madagascer 3)

Medusa: Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven)

Snoops: Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven)

Nero and Brutus: Shenzi, Benzai and Ed (The Lion King)

Ellie Mae: Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)

Luke: Tiger (An American Tail)

Evinrude: Butterfree (Pokemon)

Rufus: Charlie B Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven)

Gramps: Cat R Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)

Deadeye: Basil Staghare (Redwall)

Digger: Speckles (G - Force)

Deacon Owl: Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)

Orville: Puffin (The Swan Princess)

The Chairman: Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)

Songs:

Rescue Aid Society - sung by Basil, Isabella and other members of the Rescue Aid society

Faith is a Bluebird

Tomorrow Is Another Day - sung by Isabella

Someone Is Waiting For You

Tomorrow Is Another Day Reprise - sung by Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''The Rescuers''

Barrie Ingham as Basil

Britney Snow as Isabella

Martin Short as Stefano

Bryan Cranston as Vialy

Steve Vinovich as Puffin

Ernest Borgnine as Carface

Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer

Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi

Cheech Marin as Benzai

Jim Cummings as Ed

Amy Irving as Miss Kitty

Dom DeLuise as Tiger

John Cleese as Cat R Waul

Nicholas Cage as Speckles

Richard Binsley as Basil Staghare

Buddy Hackett as Scuttle

Val Bettin as Dawson

Burt Reynolds as Charlie B Barkin

Chapter 1:

A dark clear night as everywhere was quiet. Till a shadow form of a young seal folding something under his arm and another in his hand racing off. He reached the water's edge as he place the bottle into the water. It floated out to sea It travelled a long way as the water splashed tossing it back and forth.

It reached the dry grassy banks as three members from the Rescue Aid Society in Toon Town spotted it. They knew it was of some importance trying to open it as they decided to bring it back to the others. The following morning it was clear and bright as many people entered a huge building of Toon Town carrying suitcases and cases. Once they sat their luggage down each one open to reveal tiny creatures from different countries and cities down into the basement. As each greeted the janitor on duty beside the enterance.

He was a tan brown mouse with green eyes wearing a white shirt, a brown vest, brown trousers and dark shoes named Basil. He had come from England to settle in Toon Town finding himself a job as a janitor in the Rescue Aid Society. As all of them entered the grand hall sitting at their desk with each name of their country.

On the stage sitting on a grand chair was a brown fur old mouse wearing a doctor's outfit named Doctor Dawson. ''Now we are present to recite the motto of our founders all rise'' said Dawson. As everyone stood up. ''Hands on hearts'' said Dawson as the tiny band they had began to play their song.

Rescue Aid Society members: R-E-S-C-U-E

Rescue Aid Society

Heads held high, touch the sky

You mean everything to me In a fix, in a bind

Call on us anytime

We'll appear from nowhere

Mighty are we

R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society

Honesty, loyalty

We pledge to thee

Rescue Aid Society members and Basil: R-E-S-C-U-E

Rescue Aid Society

Heads held high, touch the sky

You mean everything to me

In a jam, in a scrape

And you think, "no escape"

Do not fear, we'll be here

Courageous are we

That moment a late comer rushed through the basement. She took out a small bottle of perfume from her bag spraying it on her then she put it back in her bag. She was a dark brown sixteen year old mouse with long darker brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow ribbon in her hair, a yellow dress and purple coat. Her name was Isabella who arrived all the way from Paris. As she walked in an elegant walk when she entered the hall. Many of the males were enchanted by her beauty.

Rescue Aid Society members and Isabella: R-E-S-C-U-E

Rescue Aid Society

Heads held high, touch the sky

Our hearts we pledge to thee

As she stood at her desk as one of the male members brought her chair behind her as she sat down. ''Bring it in'' said Dawson as the tiny band brought in the bottle as everyone stared in wonder. Basil entered carrying a comb above his head. ''Excuse me coming throught watch out'' said Basil as the comb nearly hit everyone icluding Isabella as they ducked.

Dawson and everyone seemed annoyed by Basil but Isabella smiled as she liked this mouse very much. As he placed the comb on the side at the bottle. He climbed up it counting the steps under his breath. ''What now'' said Dawson annoyed putting a hand to his forehead as Basil stopped.

''Sir there are thirteen steps on this ladder'' said Basil. ''Superstious nonesense'' said Dawson annoyed. As Basil jumped on top of the cork as he pulled it opened with a piece of string. As he fell to the bottom of the bottle. ''Well you hurry up with it'' said Dawson. ''Yes sir right away'' said Basil getting the letter inside as it flew out the bottle.

The tiny band rolled the letter out onto the floor as they held onto the top part. ''What I can hardly read this'' said Dawson as he had put his glasses on the wrong way with Isabella by his side. ''It saids I am in terrible danger Toon Town Orphanage help hurry signed Stefano'' said Isabella reading the letter as her finger trail over every sentence with a worried tone in her voice.

''Stefano, Toon Town Orphanage'' said Dawson staring at the letter. ''Oh that poor creature'' said Isabella sadly with her hands clasped together. ''Oh please Dawson may I go'' asked Isabella. ''You Miss Isabella'' said Dawson shocked by this. ''Dawson I don't think Isabella should go it would be dangerous'' said Basil after he tapped on the glass for their attention.

''What he means my dear that is isn't safe to wander around alone you need a partner'' said Dawson taking her hand. ''Now who will go'' said Dawson. The sooner he said that all the males put their hands up. ''Oh well gentlemen please I take Mr Basil as my partner'' said Isabella softly to them.

Upon hearing that Basil who was trying to get out of the bottle as he was pulling himself out at the top. He fell right to the bootom again in surprise. ''Me but it is dangerous I mean'' said Basil. ''Oh it will be a wonderful adventure come on'' said Isabella to him standing outside the bottle facing him. Everyone cheered at this as Basil stared stunned. He felt he had to for Isabella. As he agreed to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Basil and Isabella stood under some cover as the rain came down as Basil held a lantern over a map he was holding while Isabella held her umbrella to keep them dry. ''I am sure if we go this way then take a turn'' said Basil as he wore a brown coat, a brown cape and deekstalker. ''Why not we walk through there'' said Isabella as she wore a green coat and white hood. ''Isabella I don't think so'' said Basil.

''Remember our motto through storms'' said Isabella as she walked a few inches from him holding her umbrella high. ''To do what is right'' said Basil taking off his hat as it began to fill up with water. He noticed when he placed it back on his head. ''Basil I don't think we should go that way it looks dark'' said Isabella.

''Ah who is afraid of the dark'' said Basil as he headed off telling Isabella to wait for him. A few seconds later when Basil entered a huge roar was heard. He ran back in fear racing off. ''Wait for me'' said Isabella. Upon hearing her voice Basil turned back to her grabbing her hand picking up the umbrella and lantern in his hurry.

''What a grumpy lion'' said Basil annoyed. ''Well waking somebody up in the middle of the night wouldn't you be grumpy too'' said Isabella giggling as they picked up their things heading off. ''I was frighten I tripped over something'' said Basil trying to sound brave.

They arrived at Toon Town as they sneaked in through the window into the room they knew must be the bedroom for the orphans. They made sure to be careful in case someone saw them as they scanned the room. ''Isabella over here'' said Basil usheirng her over as he had found something.

''It is Stefano's'' said Basil as they stared at the box. As they jumped inside the box. ''Oh look at all these treasures'' said Isabella as laying beside it was a german sheperd with dark eyes named Charlie B Barkin. He had woke up hearing the voices.

''That means he couldn't hadn't left'' said Basil. As Charlie peeked his head inside to see what was going on. ''Mice'' he said as he had spotted. ''Dog'' said both in fear fleeing into one of the objects to hide. ''Look if folks find mice aorund here I will get kicked out'' said Charlie in horror. ''Now we don't mean to cause any trouble'' said Isabella. ''Excuse you don't know what happened to someone named Stefano'' asked Basil.

''Sure I knew him sweet thing he seemed sad'' said Charlie as he entered the bedroom now had a brown seal lion sitting on the bed holding a russian tiger under one of his arm. ''What is troubling you'' asked Charlie as he sat beside Stefano's bed. ''A couple came by and they adopted someone instead of me'' said Stefano sadly.

''Oh don't say I am sure anyone would want someone as cute and handsome as you'' said Charlie then he stared outside. ''You see that bluebird'' asked Charlie staring out at the bird sitting on a nest on one of the branches. ''Sure do'' said Stefano happily.

''You can't wrap it up tight but it is here just the same'' said Charlie. ''Yes Charlie whoever has to adopt me has to adopt Vitaly too'' said Stefano showing him his toy. ''Oh they will love him'' said Charlie. Stefano seemed cheered up by Charlie's advice.

''Oh here I got these for you'' said Stefano taking out two biscuits as Charlie took them eating one at a time. ''Hmm tasty'' said Charlie. ''I took two today we aren't suppose to do that'' said Stefano whispering to him. ''Don't worry I won't tell'' said Charlie whispering back.

''It is time for supper'' said Stefano picking Charlie up in his arms heading out the room as Charlie tried to hold on almost slipping. ''Last I heard he was gone vanished'' said Charlie. ''Oh that poor seal lion'' said Isabella sadly. ''I can't see Stefano would run away Charlie is there anything else'' said Basil.

''No he wouldn't be they had all set when he disappeared this nice circus wanted to adopt him wait he couldn't go with him'' said Charlie. ''Go with who'' asked Basil as him and Isabella snapped into action. ''Some crazy bulldog he owns some casino you can't miss it'' said Charlie.

After they had thanked Charlie they had headed off to the place. They sneaked in round the back as they slipped in. They searched around the place for clues. They come across a horn as they stared at it. ''Look it is Stefano's'' said Isabella happily. ''And he has got to be here'' said Basil. Suddenly something made them jump as Basil caught his tail on the horn.

He had manage to get it unloose as Isabella laughed at the state of it. ''What is so funny'' asked Basil annoyed. ''Your tail here let me help'' said Isablela helping him put it back into place. Suddenly a phone rang which made the two jump off their feet in fright. Isabella hid in a shelf while Basil hid behind the horn.

That moment a grey bulldog wearing a shirt and tie named Carface entered the back room. ''What does he want now'' said Carface picked up the phone. ''Ah Killer you done you found the diamond'' said Carface happily hoping it was good news.

His face fell after a while. ''Gvie you time you have been down there for six months'' said Carface annoyed. ''Bottles you saw Stefano putting messages in bottles you bumbling idiot how can you control a seal lion'' yelled Carface banging his fist on the table.

''Shut up I am taking the next flight to meet you'' said Carface as he left the room. ''He is gone come on'' said Basil as both came out of their hiding places. That moment Carface returned with a case. Basil had manage to slip in while Isabella ran back to her hiding place.

''Fool think he can handle everything'' said Carface mutteirng under his breath putting lots of clothes into the case on top of Basil as he felt a bit crushed. As he wasn't badly hurt. ''Oh confound this case why can't it shut'' said Carface as he had to leave at once.

Isabella ran out of her hiding place as she tried to jump into the case as Basil tried to help her up. But she fell as she stared annoyed at Carface as she raced after them. Carface had got into a car as Isabella manage to get in the back where the case was to find Basil as she sneaked in beside him.

As Carface drove as he went at a fast pace. As Basil and Isabella bounced about clinging onto each other in the case. ''Get off the road'' yelled Carface at another driver. He stared in horror as he was driving the car into danger. As the case flew out the back into the air. As it landed softly as the clothes scatter about the road. With Isabella and Basil who were alright and unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

The next morning many passagers were getting to their flights. ''Hurry Isabella or we will miss our flight'' said Basil heading off in front of her. ''You know a woman needs a few things you know'' said Isabella rushing after carrying her case in both hands.

She wore a brown coat with a green ribbon in her hair as she caught up with Basil. As they both got onto one of the steps as Basil helped her up. They had missed one of the passagers feet from squashing them. As they ran up a plank to a small hut as a plane took off.

They entered when Basil stared at the board at the time. ''Time leaving oh no we missed our flight'' said Basil staring at the time. Suddenly they heard a radio click on. ''Air control to ground contro'' came a voice on the other end. ''I think you should turn back'' said Basil. The voice on the other end began to talk angrily to Basil. As he went over to down the colume down but instead he had turned it up.

He had finally shut it off when Isabella turned to him from where she stood at the window. ''What was that'' asked Isabella. ''Nothing'' said Basil. As they watch to see a black and white bird with a red and orange beak named Puffin flew in the sky. ''Doesn't he fly beautifully and you wanted to take the train you scardy cat'' said Isabella to him as she had taken off her coat to reveal her wearing a green dress with a gold heart shape necklace.

''No it is just I like trains they - pull up, pull up'' said Basil cutting himself off as he was explaining to Isabella to navigate Puffin. As the bird landed with a soft thud onto the ground. As both Basil and Isabella ran down the plank to meet him. ''I don't think this is the best idea Isabella'' said Basil seeing Puffin.

''Hey I am fit as a fiddle'' said Puffin annoyed by Basil's outburst. ''And you wonderful captain'' said Isabella. ''Just call me Puffin little lady'' said Puffin kissing her hand. ''Puffin it is clear we need to get to Toon Bayou quickly'' said Basil.

''Hey don't worry I will get you there'' said Puffin as later on a sardine can was attach to his back with a small stair rail as Basil was busy counting his steps again. ''Oh no Isabela there are thirteen steps on this ladder'' said Basil. ''Oh silly why not jump the last one'' said Isabella behind him giving a giggle.

Basil thought she might be right as he jumped onto Puffin's back as they got intot he can as Basil began winding up the metal lid inward. ''Now no smoking and make sure to keep inside at all times'' said Puffin while Isabella was busy putting powder to her face from her powder box.

''Isabella I feel it safe we strap ourselves in'' said Basil putting his strap around his waist. ''What oh it will wrinkle my dress'' said Isabella who felt she didn't need too. As Puffin asked Basil to read out the checklist for him. ''Front in gear'' said Basil. ''Check'' said Puffin. ''Tail feathers in check'' said Basil. ''Double check'' said puffin wagging his tail feathers out.

''If first you don't succeed try, try again'' said Basil as he pondered that fact. ''And here we go'' said Puffin as he began to run forward. ''I wish we had taken the train'' said Basil holding onto Isabella. As Puffin flew off as Basil felt they were going to crash while Isabella felt this was exciitng. The sooner Puffin got in the air they flew past cars and headlights.

''We just went through a red light'' said Basil turning his head back to look. ''Oh Basil'' said Isabella as they both sat toward as they began to fly out of Toon Town.

Isabella: Come along,

Til there is sun shine shining when we find the silver lining,

Come along.

Sing a song, when today becomes tomorrow,

Weather fine, joy or sorrow, sing a song.

Is it wrong

To put our hopes together and wish for something better, is it wrong

To belong, to face the future with another who means more than any other is to belong.

We'll paint the grey clouds with pretty rainbow hues,

As rain began to come down to them as Basil brought out Isabella's umbrella to cover them. Suddenly by some strange reason the rain passed by as the weather became dry again. As Basil put it again.

Isabella: And we'll brush the gloom away and save it for a rainy day, rainy day,

Oh to save.

When troubles cast a shadow and shadows make the sun afraid to stay,

It's ok, til there'll be sunshine shining and we'll

Find the silver lining another day.

As night came when Basil was reading from a book. ''Isabella listen to this'' said Basil. ''Yes dear'' said Isabella sounding a bit tired. ''It says Toon Bayou is dangerous and unsafe -'' said Basil as Isabella lay by his side as she closed her eyes. ''That is nice dear'' said Isabella as Basil stared at her. As he was feeling a bit tired too as they both begin to fall asleep resting side by side.

Isabella: Tomorrow is another day, how I hope you'll always stay.

As they closed their eyes as their heads touching the other while Puffin kept on flying on. For soon they were to be planning in Toon Bayou and soon they were close to finding Stefano. And finally getting him away from that evil Carface and whoever Killer was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

That moment a figure slipped into the night as that same time lights went on in the riverboat. ''Stefano dear'' came Carface's voice. As the young seal lion felt scared. ''Thsi way Stefano you must not let fear disatract you'' said Vitaly. Stefano nodded as he kept walking on making sure not to drop his toy.

''Stefano answer me'' said Carface anngrily. But Stefano didn't dare go back as he kept on going. As Carface appeared at the enterance to the riverboat. ''Killer get down here'' yelled Carface. A yellow small dog with brown ears and glasses appeared above him from an upper part. ''What is going on Carface'' said Killer. ''That troublesome seal lion has escaped again'' snapped Carface as he turned to the three hyenas.

One was a grey fur female with black hair named Shenzi as the other two were grey males named Benzai and Ed. ''Shenzi, Benzai, Ed bring him back'' said Carface as the three raced off. As Carface got into some motor that he could used in the bayou waters. ''Start up the fireworks light up the night'' said Carface to Killer as he rode off.

Killer ran back into the riverboat to where they kept the fireworks as he began to lit them sending them upward. While Puffin was busy flying unaware. ''Here we are in the beautiful Toon Bayou'' said Puffin as both Isabella and Basil slept.

That moment a firework came their way startling them waking Basil and Isabella up in fright. ''Woah my feathers are burning'' said Puffin as it had missed him as it had set fire to his tail. Basil ran out the sardine can taking his jacket off to put the flames out. A firework hit him.

As Puffin tossed. Basil had got to Isabella as she held by the back of her coat. ''Help Basil'' said Isabella as she fell from his grip as she had wriggled out the jacket. Basil fell after her as they held onto each other for dear life. As all three were falling at a fast speed.

While not too far off lay a house with an orange cat wearing a blue shirt lay sleeping on a hammock. ''What is going on'' said a female cat hearing the noise opening the door. Shewas a white fur cat with red hair wearing a purple showgirl dress named Miss Kitty as she stood in the open doorway.

''Tiger wake up'' she yelled at the male cat as he fell out the hammock. As Miss Kitty rush off to check what was going on. ''Oh it is awful'' said Miss Kitty as Tiger took a huge sip of something from a flask he was holding. ''Oh it isn't that awful'' said Tiger assuring her. ''No he is in trouble you better get over here'' said Miss Kitty.

''Oh right I am coming'' said Tiger as Puffin had charge bheind pushing Tiger forward very fast topoling the cat to the ground. ''Wow this sure has some stuff'' said Tiger. While Puffin was cooling his bottom and tail in the water as he sighed happily. ''Look out below'' said Basil's voice.

As him and Isabella were sailing down using Isabella's umbrella as a parachute. Suddenly it turned upside down as they fell into the water. ''Oh here dearie let me help'' said Miss Kitty helping Isabella out the water. Basil got himself out as both mice were soaking weat. ''Hey take some of this'' said Tiger giving flask as he took a sip.

''So where you guys from'' asked Tiger. ''We are Isabella and Basil'' said Basil trying to find his voice as he was busy squeezing the water out of his deersatlker. While this was going on Stefano was busy stepping over each place watching his step. As he felt he wasn't alone as he ran with the sound of footsteps running after him.

He guessed Carface had send Shenzi, Benzai and Ed after him. He turned to see he was right as they were circling Vitaly who he had dropped a few minutes ago. ''Hey pick on someone your own size'' said Stefano bravely. ''Like you'' said Shenzi. ''Uh oh'' said Stefano picking up Vitaly as he rushed picking him up in his arms.

Shenzi made the first leap at him with her mouth open to snap at him. But she had missed as she growled in anger. As Stefano ran as he tripped sliding downward. He came to a soft landing getting to his feet. He searching the area for a way out. He thought the only way was to climb up. He began to climb but he had slipped falling back to the ground. He had no way out.

While Miss Kitty and Tiger heard Isabella and Basil's tale up to when they landed in the water. ''I can't spend my time around here folks'' said Puffin as he began to take off again. As he swam using his feathers. That moment Carface was driving his motor as Puffin had got in the way which resulted in him getting stuck in the gears of it.

As he came out the other end as a black soot version of himself. ''Watch where you are driving'' said Puffin as he cough some smoke. ''Basil it is Carface'' said Isabella in fear as they watched from a safe distance from behind some tall reeds.

''I would like to give him a few whacks with my rolling pin'' said Miss Kitty angrily. ''And we swamp folks would like to clear him out that barge'' said Tiger who too held some dislike towards Carface. ''Wait someone is coming'' said Miss Kitty as they peered from the reeds again.

It was Shenzi, Benzai and Ed as Shenzi was holding Stefano by the bottom half. ''Benzai don't get Vitaly wet'' said Stefano. ''I don't think they are in the mood for listening to us'' said Vitaly ina worried voice as the three hyenas wandered back off to the riverboat.

''Oh it is young seal he is trying to run away again'' said Miss Kitty to Isabella and Basil. ''It is Stefano oh dear'' said Isabella in fear for his safety as they ran to the water's edge. ''You need a boat Butterfree is the fastest around here'' said Miss Kitty. Nearby sleeping on top of a leaf was a purple butterfly with red eyes and white wings that had black lining around the outside of the wings named Butterfree.

''Butterfree wake start up the engine boy'' said Miss Kitty yelling him awake. When he heard her voice he snapped in action coming up to them. As Isabella and Basil got into the boat as Butterfree zoomed off with them. ''I will call the neighbours'' Miss Kitty called out to them as they headed off after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Butterfree flew with Isabella and Basil bobbing about in the leaf like boat. ''We seem to see anything in this fog'' said Basil as a huge mist surrounded as they stopped for a while. They saw no sign of Shenzi, Benzai and Ed or Stefano and Vitaly. ''Oh Basil we lost them'' said Isabella worried. Basil turned around to check the back. He stared in shock as they were right behind them.

As the current drifted the two mice were caught in it as they swam in the middle unoticed as they saw they had arrived. As the three hyenas walked up the gangplank into the riverboat greeted by Killer. As he let them in. ''Good work thought you try to run away again'' said Killer. ''Shenzi put me down'' said Stefano as he was dropped roughly to the floor.

''Now you get straight upstairs'' said Killer to Stefano as he was at the stairs. ''I am scared of you or those hyenas'' said Stefano heading up to his room. While Carface was riding in his motor as he looked up at the sky to see Killer had left a message. As he rode back quickly as he bursted through the door. ''Where he'' asked Carface.

''I send him up to his room'' said Killer. ''Why did you let him escape what you have to say this time idiot'' said Carface. ''Idiot don't blame me it was those fur brained hyenas they let him get away'' said Killer as Shenzi, Benzai and Ed felt offended by that.

While this was going on Basil and Isabella had slipped in through an opening into the room. ''What about the diamond'' demanded Carface. ''We didn't get but we got all these nice ones from the cave'' said Killer holding some jewels that they had found. Carface stared at them in anger throwing them to the ground.

''Where is my diamond'' asked Carface as he wasn't amused by this one bit. ''Well it wasn't my fault he kept complaining and about Vitaly getting wet'' said Killer trying to explain. ''Killer you don't get it you must get through to them'' said Carface sounding a loving way to Shenzi, Benzai and Ed.

''Really how you do that'' asked Killer. ''You force them to you idiot'' yelled Carface hitting him. ''At the next low tide I am taking Stefano down and find that diamond or he will make a nice seal lion skin wallet'' said Carface. ''Alright your boss, boss'' said Killer.

''Yes now let's get to bed'' said Carface as he took lead with Shenzi, Benzai and Ed following behind him. ''Isabella we are getting Stefano out of here tonight'' said Basil to her from their hiding place knwoing this ounded serious than they thought. They both hid as the three hyenas came their way.

But they stopped as they caught a sniff of something. ''Hmm what is that smell'' said Shenzi. ''I smell it too it came from this way'' said Benzai as Ed only laughed. ''Isabella I think they smell your prefume'' said Basil to her. ''Oh dear'' said Isabella worried. He was right for Shenzi took the lead too where they were hiding.

She had caught Basil as she was dragging him. He tried to fight back using Isabella's umbrella as a weapon which hit her nose causing her to drop Basil to the ground. He ran up a curtain with them chasing after him. All three pulled as it came down on top of them and Basil as they struggle under it.

''Isabella'' said Basil. Isabella hearing his cry enter the curtain coming to his aid. ''Oh let him go you big bullies you'' said Isabella as she fought against the three as she brought Basil out from under the curtain by his coat unharmed.

They saw their chance to run with them after them. ''Boys you can the bigger one the smaller one of the two is mine'' said Shenzi as she was talking about Isabella. As Isabella and Basil had manage to get to safety by hiding in an old pipe organ. As they held each other as Benzai tried to get his finger through the hole to get to them. ''I think it is safe now'' said Basil as he took a step out to check.

When he came out Ed ran at him about to make a pounce at him. But Basil dodge back inside. Shenzi who sat on the stool of the pipe organ as she began to play it. Both Isabella and Basil felt themselves being lifted into the air as Benzai who sat above it saw them pop out from the hole at the top.

''Look it is dinner and a show'' said Shenzi. Benzai tried to make a grab for either Basil and Isabella but they had flown back down inside. Making sure their meal didn't get away again Shenzi began to play again as Isabella's ribbon came undone as it went with Basil who held onto it.

Benzai opened his mouth to eat him. But Basil fell back in beside Isabella. ''Lost it again'' said Benzai. Upstairs Carface heard the noise from downstairs while he was checking a map. He wondered what those three were doing as he marched down to find out. That moment a loud note flew both Basil and Isabella after he had given her back her hair ribbon went shooting out.

Benzai saw his chance as he jumped into the air as he caught Basil in his mouth. As Isabella who had escaped watched in horror thinking Basil had been eaten. ''Shenzi, Benzai, Ed stop that racket and I mean now'' said Carface hitting them.

When he hit Benzai hard Basil fell onto the floor a bit daze. Carface stared at him in fear as he got onto a chair. ''Killer a mouse kill it, kill it'' said Carface. As Basil who had got his feet quickly ran. Isabella who had come out of her hiding place joined him. ''Oh Killer another one kill it, kill it'' said Carface as both Basil and Isabella fled for their lives.

While Killer tried to whack them with a broom as the hyenas tried to eat Isabella and Basil. As Carface fire a gun as shoots rang out. A few minutes everything stopped as the gun had jammed. At this moment Basil and Isabella were finding that was their cue to leave. ''What is wrong with this thing'' said Carface.

''I don't know'' said Killer. No sooner had he said that a bullet shot out as it hit where Isabella and Basi were as a splashed was sounded. Butterfree headed the noise as he zoomed the leaf in the direction.

''Butterfree over here'' said Basil as him and Isabella held onto each other. Hearing his friend's voice Butterfree zoomed back in the right direction. As Basil and Isabella got into the leaf. ''He tried to kill us oh that hoirrble dog if I was a ten foot mouse I show him'' said Isabella with the mix tones of fear and anger.

''What is the point Charlie is right what can two little mice do'' said Basil as they sat in defeat. ''Wait Basil we can't give up now'' said Isabella trying to assure him. ''Oh that poor seal lion we just have to help him now'' said Isabella staring upward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

While Stefano and Vitaly were getting ready for bed. ''Stefano'' said Carface's as the young seal lion wandered what he wanted. While in his room Carface was getting into his nightshirt and cap. ''Tomorrow he will find me that diamond or else'' said Carface under his breath angrily. As there was a knock on the door. ''Come in'' he said calmly. As Stefano entered the room.

''You wanted to see me'' said Stefano holding onto Vitaly. ''Yes it seems I hear things aren't going to plan'' said Carface. ''I tried hard as I could honest'' said Stefano sadly. ''Yes but we must harder'' said Carface.

''Once then you take me back to the orphanage as you promised'' said Stefano. ''But Stefano do you want to stay here a bit boat all to yourself'' said Carface. ''I want to get adopted'' said Stefano. ''Adopted and who you think anyone would want a worthless and goofy seal lion like you'' said Carface laughing at this.

Stefano left the room brokenhearted by this as he went back to his room. ''Don't listen to him Stefano someone is looking out for us you will see'' said Vitaly. As they stared out the window.

Be brave little one.

Make a wish for each sad little tear.

Hold your head up though no one is near

Someone's waiting for you.

Don't cry little one.

There'll be a smile where a frown use to be

You'll be part of the love that you see.

Someone's waiting for you.

Always keep a little prayer in your pocket and you're sure to see the light.

Soon there'll be joy and happiness and your little world will be bright Have faith little one

'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.

As that moment Basil and Isablela rowed up in the leaf as Basil used a reed as an oar. As they got back onto the boat. Luckily neither Shenzi, Benzai and Ed were about or Killer which meant it was safe for them to venture out. As Isabella and Basil began to climb up to Stefano's bedroom.

You must try to be brave little one.

Someone's waiting to love you

As Stefano buried his head into the bed as he cried. ''Now, now there Stefano we are here to help you'' said Isabella climbing down onto the pillow in front of his face. ''Why hello where did you two come from'' asked Stefano. ''We found your note and we came to rescue you'' said Basil.

''Here that Vitaly'' said Stefano happily. ''Yes it is great news'' said Vitaly. ''But did you send anyone like the police'' asked Stefano staring down at Basil and Isabella who sat on the bed. ''No'' said Basil. ''But what if we work together and with a little help'' said Isabella assuring him.

''That is right Charlie said things will turn alright'' said Stefano. ''Yes I miss him he was so kind to us'' said Vitaly. ''Stefano I know it is late but we have to get you out tonight'' said Basil. ''But I only got caught by Shenzi, Benzai and Ed look what they did to us'' said Stefano as he showed them.

''Yeah I know'' said Basil remembering from his earlier attack on him and how him and Isabella had to escape from them. ''If there was something to hold them like a cage'' said Isabella angrily. ''I know, I know'' said Stefano. ''We will show you this way'' said Vitaly as they headed out into the hallway.

''See there'' said Stefano pointing to the elevator. ''Oh it is perfect'' said Isabella happily. ''But still we need some bait'' said Basil standing on it as he kicked the metal. ''I got my perfume remember they will follow my scent right to the elevator'' said Isabella taking it out of her bag spraying it a couple of times.

''And I will slam the doors and would that make Carface mad'' said Stefano as he picked up a broom nearby. ''Shenzi, Benzai, Ed you let that troublesome seal lion escape agian you're too soft'' said Stefano pretending to sound like Carface whacking the broom about.

Vitaly, Isabella and Basil laughed at this. ''That sounds exactly like Carface'' said Isabella giggling. ''Hunt him down bring him back'' said Stefano. ''And we will be too far away they will never catch us'' said Isabella. ''Wait he still would catch us in that motor of his'' said Basil discovering the only flaw in their plan. ''We will take it I will always wanted to drive it'' said Stefano.

''And I will help'' said Vitaly. ''Oh Basil isn't this exciting motors, hyenas'' said Isabella beaming. Basil thought it was as he went to the outside landing. ''Butterfree up there'' said Basil calling his friend as he flew up to him. ''Get Miss Kitty and hurry'' said Basil.

Butterfree understood his orders as he flew off. He flew past a tree as some bats emerge from in the hole. They stared at Butterfree as they flew after him to catch a tasty treat. Butterfree flew in fright to escape as he had manage to hide in a glass bottle.

AS they tired to tap through the glass to get to him. While nearby in the house Miss Kitty was preparing the attack on Carface with some of the nieghbours who had come by to help. She noticed one of them which was Tiger was sleeping. ''Tiger wake up'' said Miss Kitty.

''Oh sorry Miss Kitty I was waiting for somebody to say charge'' said Tiger. ''Charge I will give you charge if you keep sleeping on the job'' snapped a brown cat with green eyes he wore mostly red named Cat R Waul. ''When Cat R Waul gets worked up there is no stopping the chap'' said a grey fur hare wearing a red shirt, yellow gloves and trousers named Basil Staghare as a black mole named Speckles stood beside him.

''Oh right Basil Staghare that is enough we have to wait till Butterfree returns'' said Miss Kitty staring out the doorway for any signs of him. ''But if we don't hurry they will put that ppor seal lion down that hole'' said a white seagull with orange feet and beak named Scuttle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

The next morning Carface, Killer and Stefano arrived where the tide back came in. ''Now you meddlesome seal lion you listen good'' said Killer as Isabella and Basil peek their heads out from where they were hiding on Stefano. They made sure to keep well out of sight. ''Now Killer that isn't the way'' said Carface.

''Oh yeah right boss'' said Killer. ''Now Stefano you are to get the big diamond for your uncle Carface'' said Carface as Stefano looked down the hole. ''I think so Vitaly is afraid aren't you'' said Stefano. Vitaly didn't know what to think staring downward.

''Oh por thing I will keep him up here where he can be safe with me'' said Carface snatching Vitaly from him. ''You can't'' said Stefano as he slipped making a few rocks fall down the hole. Basil who had fallen out stared down as he climbed back to safety where Isabella was.

''You get down here and get that diamond or you will never see him again'' Carface yelled. ''Oh right'' said Stefano as he got into the bucket. ''Don't worry Vitaly I will get his old diamond'' said Stefano as he was lowered down the hole. ''I know you will'' said Vitaly.

As soon he was on the ground getting out of the bucket as Basil and Isabella came out. ''Come on let's find this diamond and get out of here'' said Basil beginning to dig. ''Oh I had already look over here Carface doesn't want all the little ones'' said Stefano as Basil stopped digging.

''Basill look I see something over there'' said Isabella pointing ahead. They stopped hearing a rumbling sound. ''What was that'' asked Basil. ''That is the whirlpool I am too scared to go over there'' said Stefano.

''If I were a pirate that might be where I give it Isabella you two stay here and I will check it out''s aid Basil heading off. When he was a little further the water came up as it caught. Stefano grabbed Basil holding him safe as the water swept them about. ''Oh Stefano be careful'' said Isabella in fear.

As all three were sent in the water as it lapped away. ''If I were a pirate maybe I wouldn't keep it there'' said Basil as he was near a skull. Suddenly the whole cavern lit up. ''Stefano put that lantern up a bit'' said Basil as Stefano did so as Basil and Isabella stared inside. ''There it is'' said Basil. ''Stefano we found it, we found it'' said Isabella happily.

As Stefano rushed up to the hole. ''Carface I found it'' said Stefano. Killer stared down but was pushed to the side by Carface. ''Bring it up'' said Carface. As Basil and Isabella slipped through one of the skull's eyes as they both held the diamond in their hands as they tried to bring it out.

''Stefano it won't budge it is stuck tight'' said Basil. ''What is taking you so long'' said Carface. ''I can't get it is stuck tight'' said Stefano. ''Stuck tight you get that diamond or you will never come up again'' said Carfave angrily.

While inside the skull the water was rising. Stefano tried to help his friends but he was caught up in the water again. ''The water is going in please pull me out'' said Stefano. ''Not till you get the diamond'' said Carfave angrily.

''Stefano use something like a sword to open it up'' said Basil as it felt him and Isabella were nearly about to drown. Stefano seeing the sword nearby picked it up as he opened the mouth. As he got the diamond and his two friends safely as he got back into the bucket.

While outside Killer was pulling it up fast as Stefano had appeared from the hole. ''The diamond is finally mine'' said Carface happily holding it. ''Let me have a look'' said Killer as Carface rolled the diamond in his hands then he covered it again.

''Hey that isn't fair I only got a look'' said Killer as him and Carface were busy arguing while Shenzi held onto Stefano as she, Benzai and Ed followed Carface back to the riverboat. While Butterfree was thinking how to get to Miss Kitty and Tiger without being eaten.

He checked the bats that were sleeping upside down then he turned to the house. It was a few inches away as he flew out the bottle taking his chance. The bats heard the fluttering as they chased after him again. One opened its ready to catch Butterfree. But he manage to escape by falling down the chimney.

They heard a noise as Butterfree appeared tired and covered in soot. ''It is Butterfree'' said Speckles. ''What has happened boy'' asked Basil Staghare. ''Did they get it'' asked Scuttle. ''Tell us what happened'' said Cat R Waul. While Butterfree was panting for air trying to explain.

''That is enough can you see the poor thing is tired out he needs some rest'' said Miss Kitty holding Butterfree in her arms. ''Here this will make him as good as new again'' said Tiger holding his flask as one drop fell into Butterfree's mouth.

Butterfree felt his strength returning as he flew from the soot making a trumpet sound. ''Charge'' everyone said together racing out the house with Miss Kitty and Tiger in lead. Basil Staghare turned to see Cat R Waul walking in a stroll motion. As he used a fishing rod he had brought with him it lifted the cat in the air by holding onto his shirt by the hook.

''I need no help'' said Cat R Waul kicking the air. As Speckles dug a hole as it made a long line. When he came out peeking his head to see where the others were. ''Where did everybody go'' he asked as they jumped on top of him as they raced till they reached the riverboat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

''Cheat'' said Killer angrily that Carface had double cross him. ''Oh shut up either of you decide to follow me you will get blasted'' said Carface angrily holding tight onto Vitaly. While this was going on Basil and Isabella had sneaked into the riverboat unseen. Basil held a piece of string in his hand. ''Give me back Vitaly you promised'' said Stefano trying to get his friend.

''I am afraid he is coming with me I have grown quite attach to him'' said Carface smugly. ''Well I don't think I do feel the same thing'' said Vitaly under his breath. As Basil looped the string throwing it onto a part of the enterance as Carface walked towards it holding Vitaly and the gun. He tripped on the string as the gun sent a powerful blast as Vitaly was dropped to the side.

''My diamond, my diamond'' Carface cried out. Stefano had got to Vitaly picking him up as he ran from the room as Killer and Carface tumble together trying to see who got to it first. As Carface fell flat on his front. Before he could get up Miss Kitty, Tiger and their friends arrived attack Carface while he cried out in pain.

While Shenzi, Benzai and Ed ran about the place. Basil let out a powerful whistle as they turned to see Basil and Isabella waving out to them standing on the end of Basil Staghare's rod. The three hyenas ran towards the elevator. The plan was working. ''Now, now pull us up'' said Basil as they both started to get worried as the hyenas got closer towards them. As Basil and Isabella tried to climb up the end of the rod to safety.

As Basil Staghare lifted them up out of harm's way as they entered the elevator as he gave a powerful stamp closing the doors shut. While those like Scuttle and Cat R Waul began to send the fireworks Killer kept as they flew about the fire.

''Killer I hate you and your stupid fireworks'' said Carface as him and Killer tried to dodge them. As Stefano, Basil and Isabella were in Carface's motor with their friends. ''This won't start working we need this horn Speckles hold this'' said Basil handing a wire to him. ''We need something to go into this'' said Basil. As Isabella switched something on as Speckles got a eletric shock. ''Hurry Tiger all of it'' said Miss Kitty pouring the flask into the hole where the petrol was stored.

A huge puff of smoke blew into Basil's face after Carface blasted a shot from the gun into the glass shattering it. As Stefano rode off as the riverboat blasted into millions of pieces. ''Oh Basil we did it, we did it'' said Isabella as they hugged each other as everyone celebrated.

As Killer who had manage to escape on a plank of wood as he row off laughing at the state Carface was in as he clinged onto a remain of the boat. ''There goes to my diamond'' said Carface sadly as He climbed up to safety as Shenzi, Benzai and Ed snapped their teeth at him.

A few months had passed since their first adventure as Basil and Isabella sat together in the Rescue aid Society hall as they had the televison switched on. ''The rarest diamond is safe thanks to the help of a brave seal lion named Stefano today he is being adopted'' said the news reporter as the other orphans cheered as Stefano was surrounded by those from the travelling circus that had wanted to adopt him in the first place before he went missing as he stood beside Vitaly.

''Basil I am so glad for Stefano'' said Isabella happily. ''Yes it seems Stefano has brought us together'' said Basil smiling back. ''Oh you darling'' said Isabella as she kissed him. As they stared back at the screen.

''Stefano how did you do it'' said the reporter. ''I didn't do it on my own two little mice from the Rescue Aid Society helped me'' said Stefano holding Charlie in both his arms. ''Mice, Rescue Aid Society'' said the reporter confused. ''Yes hello there Isabella, hi there Basil'' said Stefano as they both waved back.

''You can talk to these little mice'' asked the reporter. ''Yes mice speak all the time didn't you know that'' said Stefano. ''No I didn't knew that'' said the reporter as everyone in the Rescue Aid Society laughed at this. That moment Butterfree entered through the enternace holding a piece of paper in his hand. ''Butterfree what are you doing here'' asked Isabella happy to see their friend as he panted for air.

''It is another call for help'' said Isabella reading the note that Butterfree handed to her. ''I think you needed two -'' said Basil as Isabella putting his hand up. ''But Isabella we just'' said Basil. ''Oh Basil it is exciting on darling please let's go'' said Isabella as they stood under the calendar that showed the moth January.

As they were back sitting in the sardine can on Puffin's back as they were wrapped up. ''I wish we had taken the train'' said Basil wearing a brown scarf around his neck as he had buttoned up his coat up to his neck as he wore brown gloves. As Isabella wore green mittens, a green coat, a green fur hat. As Puffin flew off the edge as his bottom was in the air.

Butterfree flew out of his seat wearing a hat and scarf as he helped pull Puffin's tail feathers upward. As he flew back into his seat in the middle as he panted for air. As his two friends put their arms around him. As Basil and Isabella embraced.

Isabella: Tomorrow's another day

Oh how I hope you always stay

The End


End file.
